Move Out Of Your Tower
by waterrain
Summary: Ludwig refuses to move out of the tower he has lived in for four years and his brother Gilbert has been unable to change Ludwig's mind about it. One day in town Ludwig meets a new and interesting male named Feliciano. Can he change Ludwig's mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Based a tiny bit on Rapunzel and Tangled.**

**Move Out Of Your Tower**

**By Waterrain**

_Ludwig looked down at his older brother Gilbert and sighed deeply to himself for he has no desire to see his brother._

"Rapunzel oh Rapunzel let down your beautiful golden locks of hair." Gilbert said cheerfully from the ground and he was smirking widely.

"Bruder, I refuse and you know my name is Ludwig." Ludwig called down from his tower and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "I know you are insulting me."

"Come on little bruder humor me." Gilbert whined loudly and he noticed that Ludwig was no longer by the window.

"Fine, I'll be awesome and totally scale this tower." Gilbert muttered to himself and then his silver hair was soaked with water.

"Go away, bruder." Ludwig stated firmly, Gilbert noticed a bucket was in his hand, and he glared up at his younger brother.

"Come on, West. Don't dump that lousy cold water on me again." Gilbert complained, but then he felt the bucket hit the top of his head and luckily he had only scaled a few feet of the tower.

"Do not call me West. I do not like that silly nickname." Ludwig said sternly and his lips were set in a frown.

"Fuck, That really hurts West." Gilbert swore loudly and he rubbed his back. "You made me fall."

"Do not call me West." Ludwig snapped angrily and his blue eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Come down from your tower and make me or let me up there already, West!" Gilbert yelled and his cheeks were flushed. Ludwig shook his head and then threw a frying pan at him.

"Finally he is quiet." Ludwig commented calmly and he threw another frying pan just in case at his older brother just in case he was faking.

"Now I can go into town without him following or embarrassing me." Ludwig stated smoothly as he stripped off his normal dark green pants with a pair of dark green shorts and kept his dark green shirt on.

"He will not find me. After all he believes I would never ever cross dress." Ludwig commented to himself as he put on a dark green dress over his current outfit and then grabbed his silver gun.

Ludwig gathered up his long blonde hair and begun to make his way down from the tower.

_Some would call Ludwig crazy for willingly living in a high tower, but personally he does not care for it is highly doubtfully they have an older brother like Gilbert. _

_Also some would call Ludwig insane for willingly cross dresses just to buy food from the town that is several miles away in order to be independent from his brother despite the fact Gilbert at times brings food. _

_It is a bit of a thing of pride since for about four years it has been a daily battle of getting his older brother to go away, but Gilbert never willingly leaves and Ludwig is forced to take matters into his own hands. For example today he knocked him out with one frying pan and then used another just in case._

"I refuse to go back to the castle with you, Gilbert." Ludwig stated firmly and he picked his older brother's limp body.

_The thing is Ludwig is a Prince, but he does not wish to return and Gilbert has such an ego that he refuses to let anyone else try to get Ludwig to go back to the castle. Plus due to this ego and his pride he wants for Ludwig to willingly return to the castle due to him. So that he could boast about it and say loudly 'I'm so awesome that I didn't have to force him to return and I got him to move out of his tower!'._

"I would rather live in my high tower than to be at the castle with you, Gilbert." Ludwig commented smoothly and he set Gilbert down onto the ground. "You really should give up."

Ludwig held his long blonde hair using his left arm and sighed deeply for having such long hair is annoying, but it is the only way and he would rather deal with it than to deal with his older brother.

"I do not care that this hair of mine can heal others or keep people young. I would cut it, but sadly and tragically." Ludwig said to himself as he walked and shook his head. "I need my hair long in order to easily get back up into my tower."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is the German word for Brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Move Out Of Your Tower**

**By Waterrain**

* * *

Feliciano is avoiding his older brother for he had told Antonio 'My Fratello loves you'. He had told him for Antonio had looked so sad and down hearted. Feliciano hiding in a crowd saw someone with really long blond hair wearing a dark green dress and never knew that somebody could grow their hair that long.

"Leave me alone, Ja."

"You look so pretty, vee. How did you get your hair so long?"

"I do not care. Do not call me pretty."

"My name is Feliciano. What is your name pretty lady?"

"I'm going back to my tower."

"Oh. Your name is I am going back to my tower. Can I call you IAGBTMT for short?"

"No, You nitwit that is not my name. Who would have such a name?" Ludwig commented flatly and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Never mind, It doesn't matter."

Ludwig started to walk away, but then heard Feliciano crying out 'Please don't rob me. My Fratello is already mad at me and I need this gold to buy him something'. The blond haired man sighed heavily to himself and decided to help for that person sounded too pitiful for words.

"Let go of the nitwit." Ludwig stated firmly and the man laughed mockingly.

"And what will you do about it, Girly?"

"I will shot your balls off." Ludwig informed him as he pulled out his silver gun. "Do not make me repeat myself. Let go of the nitwit, Ja."

The man quickly dropped Feliciano and fled the scene.

"Thank you so much, I am going back to my tower." Feliciano commented cheerfully as he hugged the blond and noticed there is no softness on the chest area.

"My name is Ludwig not I am going back to my tower." He informed the shorter man. "Let go of me so I can return to my tower."

"You have a tower? Can I see it, vee?"

Ludwig groaned, closed his blue eyes, and his head is already aching. Why did he save Feliciano?

* * *

**Fratello** **is the Italian word for Brother.**

**Ja is German for Yes.**


End file.
